Footsies
by that-avatarded-kataanger
Summary: Just as the title says. Katara and Aang have a little game of footsies. Why? BECAUSE REASONS. Kataang.


**Another one of my little drabbles dug out from my tumblr.**

"Ahng, pashf duh grawfy?" a small piece of meat flew out of Sokka's mouth as he mumbled the hungry words, landing right between Aang's eyes. The Avatar flinched and flicked the speck off his face in disgust, rubbing the area to hopefully erase any remnants of the horrendous 'food'.

"Sure, Sokka." he replied, his voice only slightly sarcastic. He grabbed the small bowl and handed it over to him.

Sokka took it hastily with a curt nod of thanks and dumped it onto his plate of various meats. He sloshed his fork around to allow the gravy to reach all the food on his overcrowded plate.

Aang grimaced as Sokka shoved another forkful into his greedy mouth. The smell was almost nauseating and he had to look away to keep from losing the food he was currently eating, which was a simple bowl of noodles.

Katara sat across from him, next to her animal of a brother, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Sokka, is that really necessary?" she asked, exasperated.

The Water Tribe teen lifted his head, another strand of meat falling from his mouth, and looked around to see both Aang's twisted face and Katara's much more irritated, "Uhm…" he mumbled, gulping the food down as fast as his body would allow, "What?"

Katara just sighed, "Nevermind. It's not like you'd actually listen to me if I told you to stop." she turned her head back towards her food and resumed her eating.

Aang lowered his head, hoping to avoid Sokka's eyes and provoke questions from him. The effort was futile.

"What's wrong with her, Aang?" Sokka asked, clearly confused as to why his sister had suddenly become so annoyed with him.

Aang shrugged, "I dunno…I think it may be your eating habits…" he murmured.

Sokka snorted, "Seriously, Katara? I've always ate like this. What's the problem?"

Katara shot him a piercing gaze, "I was hoping you'd grow out of it sometime. It really is disgusting, you know. How do you expe…" she trailed off as she felt something brush her ankle. Her gaze shifted over to see Aang looking at her, a slight blush across his face and a small smile forming on his lips.

Sokka only became more confused at the sudden silence and glances being shared by his sister and her boyfriend. His eyes darted between them, narrowing in suspicion, "I'm guessing you're done ranting at me, Katara?" he asked.

She nodded without turning to look at him, "Yeah…" she was momentarily being distracted by Aang's foot returning to hers, his toes wiggling to tickle her skin. She suppressed a giggle and just bit her lip and smiled.

Aang grinned broadly in return. His bowl of noodles was completely forgotten and he only focused on Katara's face and legs. His foot rested comfortably on top of hers and she moved her toes beneath his heel.

Sokka, on the other hand, was utterly unaware of what was happening under the table and had returned to stuffing his face with meat, "Hey Aang, are you going to eat that?" he asked, pointing his fork at the untouched bowl in front of him.

Aang shook his head, never taking his eyes off Katara, "Nah, you can have them if you want, Sokka." he told him quietly.

"Great!" Sokka leaned forward and snatched the bowl from in front of him, taking it back to his plate and adding it to the endless pile of food.

Katara slipped her foot from under his and lifted it higher to smooth down his calf, provoking a shiver from him. She let a giggle slip that time and continued to stroke her foot down the lower part of his leg.

Aang could feel goosebumps on his calf and shin and he couldn't help but give a dopey smile. Just as he had started to get used to that and the goosebumps were starting to fade, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

Katara inched her foot up past his knee and felt him go rigid, his eyes stretching wide. She grinned devilishly and rested her foot there on his thigh. She'd had to scoot down a little in her chair to reach across and she moved down just a bit more to get comfortable.

Aang let the breath out he'd been holding and returned her smirk, moving one of his hands to tickle the bottom of her foot.

Katara yiped and yanked her foot back down, causing Sokka to whip his head over and look at her in confusion, "_What_ was that for?" he demanded.

She giggled again and glanced at Aang, who's face had reddened a little from embarrassment. Sokka looked at them before closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly, "Nevermind. I don't even want to know."


End file.
